filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lauren Bacall
Lauren Bacall (née Betty Joan Perske le 16 septembre 1924 à New York) actrice de cinéma américaine. Biographie Betty Joan Perske n’a que cinq ans quand ses parents divorcent. Elle est élevée par sa mère qui la pousse à apprendre la danse et la comédie. Lauren Bacall commence des études à l'American Academy of Dramatic Arts en 1939, qu'elle ne peut continuer faute de moyens. Après un emploi d’ouvreuse, elle entame une carrière de mannequin. Parallèlement, elle fait de petites apparitions sur scène à Broadway. Engagée par le magazine Harper's Bazaar en 1942 comme modèle, elle en fait la couverture en mars 1943. Cette photo attire l'attention de la femme du cinéaste Howard Hawks. Cette dernière voit en elle la possibilité de réaliser l'ambition de son mari qui consiste à « créer » un nouveau profil de star de cinéma. Celui-ci lui propose alors d'interpréter le personnage principal de son prochain film le Port de l'angoisse, adaptation du roman d'Ernest Hemingway En avoir ou pas. Lorsqu'il lui annonce qu'elle aura pour partenaire Humphrey Bogart, elle ne se montre guère enthousiaste et aurait préféré Cary Grant. Le tournage est marqué par deux événements importants pour Bacall. Premièrement, elle est terrifiée par la caméra et garde la tête baissée, levant seulement les yeux pour regarder son partenaire. C'est de là que lui vient son surnom « The Look ». Deuxièmement, sa relation avec Bogart quitte le registre professionnel et ils entament une relation amoureuse, au grand dam de Hawks. L'alchimie entre les deux acteurs est fortement ressentie à l'écran et la réplique de Bacall à Bogart « Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'à siffler. Vous savez siffler, Steve ? Vous rapprochez vos lèvres comme ça et vous soufflez ! » est classée 34e dans le « top 100 » des répliques les plus mémorables. Le film est un succès, et à seulement dix-neuf ans avec sa voix rauque si particulière, sa carrière est lancée. Jack Warner la choisit alors pour un autre film noir, Agent secret (1945) avec Charles Boyer, pour lequel elle doit prendre l'accent anglais. Des années plus tard, elle admet l'avoir mal fait et déteste le film qui est, par ailleurs, un échec, ce qui affecte provisoirement sa carrière. Elle épouse Humphrey Bogart en 1945. Considérés comme incarnant un couple modèle à Hollywood, ils restent ensemble jusqu'à la mort de l'acteur en 1957. Ils tournent ensemble quatre films après le Port de l'angoisse : Le Grand Sommeil (The Big Sleep), les Passagers de la nuit (Dark Passage) et Key Largo de John Huston. À la mort de Bogart, Bacall quitte la Californie pour New York où elle se produit au théâtre à Broadway. Elle joue dans plusieurs pièces jusqu'en 1995, dont Goodbye, Charley en 1959, Cactus Flower en 1965, Applause en 1970 et Woman of the Year en 1981. Si celle-ci se ralentit, elle n'abandonne pas pour autant sa carrière cinématographique et tourne régulièrement depuis 1959 avec des réalisateurs aussi différents que Sidney Lumet (Le Crime de l'Orient-Express) en 1974, Robert Altman (Health en 1979, Prêt-à-porter en 1994), ou Lars von Trier (Dogville en 2002). Lauren Bacall a deux enfants de son mariage avec Bogart, un fils producteur, Stephen Bogart et une fille infirmière, Leslie Bogart. Elle épouse Jason Robards en 1961 dont elle a un fils, l'acteur Sam Robards. Ils divorceront en 1969. Lauren Bacall a écrit deux autobiographies, Lauren Bacall : By Myself en (1978) et Now en (1994). Étant une légende d'Hollywood, elle continue à tourner malgré son âge, comme Danielle Darrieux en France, même si depuis de nombreuses années elle n'assure plus que des voxographies dans des séries ou films d'animation. Elle a reçu un Oscar d'honneur en 2009. Filmographie * 1944 : Le Port de l'angoisse '' (''To Have and Have Not) d' Howard Hawks , Marie Browning * 1945 : Agent secret '' (''Confidential Agent) de Herman Shumlin , Rose Cullen * 1946 : Le Grand Sommeil '' (''The Big Sleep) d' Howard Hawks , Vivian Sternwood Rutledge * 1946 : Two Guys from Milwaukee '' de David Butler (réalisateur)|David Butler * 1947 : ''Les Passagers de la nuit '' (''Dark Passage) de Delmer Daves , Irene Jansen * 1948 : Key Largo '' de John Huston , ''Nora Temple * 1950 : La Femme aux chimères '' (Young man with a horn) de Michael Curtiz , ''Amy North * 1950 : Le Roi du tabac '' (''Bright Leaf) de Michael Curtiz , Sonia Kovac * 1953 : Comment épouser un millionnaire '' (''How to Marry a Millionnaire) de Jean Negulesco , Schatze Page * 1954 : Les femmes mènent le monde '' (''Woman's World) de Jean Negulesco , Elizabeth Burns * 1955 : L'Allée sanglante '' (''Blood Alley) de William A. Wellman , Cathy Grainger * 1955 : La Toile d'araignée '' (''The Cobweb) de Vincente Minnelli , Meg Faversen Rinehart * 1956 : '' (''Written on the Wind) de Douglas Sirk , Lucy Moore Hadley * 1957 : La Femme modèle '' (''Designing Woman) de Vincente Minnelli , Marilla Brown Hagen * 1958 : The Gift of Love '' de Jean Negulesco , ''Julie Beck * 1959 : Aux frontières des Indes '' (''North West Frontier) de Jack Lee Thompson , Catherine Wyatt * 1964 : Shock Treatment '' de Denis Sanders , ''Dr. Edwina Beighley * 1964 : Une Vierge sur canapé '' (''Sex and the Single Girl) de Richard Quine , Sylvia Broderick * 1966 : Détective privé '' (''Harper) de Jack Smight , Elaine Sampson * 1974 : Le Crime de l'Orient-Express '' (''Murder on the Orient Express) de Sidney Lumet , Mrs. Harriet Belinda Hubbard * 1976 : Le Dernier des géants '' (''The Shootist) de Don Siegel , Bond Rogers * 1979 : Health '' (''H.E.A.L.T.H) de Robert Altman , Esther Brill * 1981 : Fanatique '' (''The Fan) de Edward Bianchi , Sally Ross * 1988 : Mr. North '' de Danny Huston , ''Mrs. Cranston * 1988 : Rendez-vous avec la mort (Appointment with Death) de Michael Winner , Lady Westholme * 1989 : Tree of Hands '' de Giles Foster , ''Marsha Archdale * 1991 : A Star for Two '' de Jim Kaufman * 1991 : ''Le Plus beau cadeau de Noël '' (''All I Want for Christmas) de Robert Lieberman , Lillian Brooks * 1991 : Misery '' de Rob Reiner , ''Marcia Sindell * 1993 : A Foreign Field '' de Charles Sturridge , ''Lisa * 1994 : Prêt-à-porter '' (''Ready to Wear) de Robert Altman , Slim Chrysler * 1996 : Leçons de séduction '' (''The Mirror Has Two Faces) de Barbra Streisand , Hannah Morgan * 1996 : Président ? Vous avez dit président ? '' (''My Fellow Americans) de Peter Segal , Margaret Kramer * 1997 : Le Jour et la nuit '' de Bernard-Henri Lévy , ''Sonia * 1999 : Conversation avec Gregory Peck '' (''A Conversation with Gregory Peck) de Barbara Kopple * 1999 : Diamonds '' de John Asher , Sin-Dee * 1999 : ''Presence of Mind '' (''El Celo) de Antoni Aloy , Mado Remei * 1999 : The Venice Project '' de Robert Dornhelm , ''Comptesse Camilla Volta * 2003 : Dogville '' de Lars von Trier , ''Ma Ginger * 2003 : The Limit '' May Markham * 2004 : ''Le Château ambulant (Hauru no ugoku shiro) La Sorcière des Landes (voix) * 2004 : Amália Traïda '' de Francesco Vezzoli , ''La présentatrice télé * 2004 : Birth '' de Jonathan Glazer , ''Eleanor * 2005 : '' de Lars von Trier , ''Mam * 2006 : These Foolish Things '' de Julia Taylor-Stanley , ''Dame Lydia * 2007 : The Walker '' de Paul Schrader , ''Natalie Van Miter * 2008 : Wide Blue Yonder '' de Robert Young , ''May * 2010 : Carmel '' * 2012 : ''The Forger ''de Lawrence Roeck Anne-Marie * 2012 : '' (voix en version anglaise) Récompenses *1996 : César d'honneur *1997 : Prix honorifique récompensant l'ensemble de sa carrière, au Festival de Berlin. *2009 : Oscar d'honneur pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. Pièces de théâtre * 1960 : Goodbye Charlie * 1966-1968 : Cactus Flower * 1970, 1972, 1973 : Applause * 1977 : Wonderful Town * 1981 1982 : Woman of the Year * 1985, 1986 : Sweet Bird of Youth * 1995 : The Visit Catégorie:Actrice américaine Catégorie:Naissance en 1924